First Son's Club
by journey maker
Summary: What do Joey, Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik all have in common? OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_This is a story of how five young men met at a meeting and became good friends. They all shared something in common. They were the first born son's who now have the responsibilities of raising their siblings alone. Each young man had lost both or one parents._

Ishizu Ishtar was a Psychologist who was holds meetings for people who were raising their siblings alone and needed to talk to others who were in the same place as they were.

" My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I want to thank you all for coming today she said. Let's begin by introducing ourselves and telling if we have either a brother or sister we are raising."

"My name is Bakura and I'm taking care of my brother Ryou he said. Our parents died when he was two years old, and it's been just us since. It is so hard trying to work and find someone who will watch Ryou, because he is Hyperactive and doesn't like to mind."

"My name is Marik, and I also am raising my brother Malik. My brother is four and trying to drive me out of my mind. Everyone laughed. Malik is also Hyperactive like Bakura's brother, but he has shut out the world ever since our parent's death."

"My name is Yami, and I also am raising my brother Yugi. He never knew our parents. He was only two weeks old when they were killed. I've tried to do what I thought was right, but then I guess what ever I did was wrong. He hasn't just shut himself off from the world, he just isn't trying, and I don't know what the hell to do."

"My name is Joey, and I'm raising my sister. Her name is Serenity and he couldn't go on."

Take your time, Ishizu said.

"She was a premature baby, and our mother died during her birth. Our father couldn't deal with her death, so he blew his brains out" Joey explained.

"My name is Seto, and I too and raising a brother. His name is Mokuba. We never knew our parents. We were adopted and brought here to Domino and our adopted father got killed by a drunk driver. Mokuba has some trouble telling real from make believe and at times I just want to give up and leave, but when I look into his eyes I know why I'm there. He needs me as much as I need him."

"I want to thank all of you for sharing with us about your lives. What I want to do here is to get each of you to maybe try to help each other out by sharing some of the things you have tried to use to help your siblings with each other. I have left five cards with each of you, and if you will please fill them out and exchange them with each other, then all of you will have a support system and just maybe it will be of some help. Also you each will have my Office and Home phone numbers and I want you to call if you need anything at all. I don't care if it is just to talk, please call." Ishizu told them.

Now I want to discuss with each of you how you are feeling and give you some suggestion of how each of you can do to keep your tempers under control, when it all seems too weird. They all spoke of how their siblings could push their buttons and how one time or an other, they have wanted to just leave them somewhere and walk away and not look back. One thing that Ishizu had stressed, was it didn't matter who you were, or how much money anyone of them had, they were all fighting the same feeling as the others here.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As the young men talked they discovered that each of them were in need of help of one kind or another.

The one thing that was different was that one of them had a sister and when she got old enough, it would be harder to tell her about her body then the ones with brothers.

Ishizu told them that there was a Doctor that she knew who was in the top of his field and that if any of their siblings needed any medical attention Doctor Faust was on call day or night for any reason.

Bakura sat there and then he just lost it.

Ishizu went over to comfort him, but the others got to him first.

They all told him to "let it out and he shouldn't feel bad because he cried."

"We all have to do it one time or another" Joey said.

As they talked they said that once a week they needed to get together with their siblings and see if getting the little ones together just might help them.

Seto said that "he would like to have the first meeting at his house, and he even invited Ishizu in case they might need her."

After everyone had left, she noticed that Joey was still sitting there.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"My sister is now seven, how old are girls when they, you know have their periods?" Joey asked her.

"Each girl is different she said. In case she should start, do you have the things she might need?"

"Hell, I don't even know what to say to her about it" he said.

" I'm going to ask Doctor Faust join us and between us we might just have the answers you need" she said.

When Faust got there, he smiled at the sight. There was the woman that he loved and she was doing what she does best, help people.

"Joey this is Doctor Faust." Ishizu said as she introduced them.

"Joey is raising a kid sister and he wants to know how to explain to her about her body especially when she starts her period." Ishizu told Dr. Faust.

Faust smiled and said "here are a few pamphlets that I have that might help a little, and now to tell you about the ins and outs of the female body."

After Faust got through telling Joey, he was even more confused then he was before.

"God, I'm so scared" he said.

"Listen, if you need help, here is my number and call me anytime" he said.

Thanks he said. And then he left to go home.

Mrs. Phillips was watching Serenity, because she was the only on that he trusted and besides Serenity loved the old lady.

Serenity was in her room looking at her favorite book and trying to read.

He sat down next to her, and he read it to her. He made different noises and she would laugh.

"Joey?" Serenity said.

"What honey?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry for being stupid" she said.

"Hey what did I say about you saying that? You're not stupid; in fact you're very smart." Joey said.

"I am, how?" She asked him.

"You can tie your own shoes, get dressed by yourself and you even help me make dinner" he said.

She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It had been a very long time since he had anytime for himself and it was beginning to take its toll on him. What he really needed was some time to himself and he didn't know how to do it. He couldn't trust just anyone to watch his sister, because of her condition. She didn't like strangers so he was stuck there. Maybe it just isn't me he thought. He got out the cards that they had filled out and looked at the one that Seto filled out and dialed the number.

" Kaiba residence" a man's voice said.

"Could I please speak to Seto" he asked.

"Just one minute" the voice said.

"Seto here, what can I do for you?

This is Joey Wheeler and then he said "I need to ask you something. Are you feeling like the walls are closing in around you?" Joey wanted to know.

"Do you mean that sometimes you feel like you need a few minutes to yourself?" Seto asked. Yes, I have had those feelings.

"Are you feeling like that now?" Joey said.

"Sure am" he said.

"Why don't you and your sister come over here and at least we can talk and they can maybe get along together." Seto told him.

That would be really great Joey said. So he got Serenity ready and drove over to the Estate.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Bakura and Marik were talking while they had there brothers at the Park so that they could get rid of some of their energy and while the young ones were playing, Bakura heard Ryou screaming and he ran to see what was wrong. One of the other boys had taken Ryou's truck and hit him in the head with it.

"When Bakura found out what was happening, he told the boys mother that she needed to keep her kid under control" and she told "him what he could do with himself" and he nearly lost it.

Marik finally got Bakura to get his temper under control. "We have to keep it together for them" he pointed to their brothers. Marik's cell phone went off.

"Hello, he said. Yes he's here. Alright I'll ask and get back to you he said. Listen, that was Seto and he wanted to know if we could come over to his house tonight and you know just talk."

"Sure" Bakura said. Marik called Seto back and said "that they would be there." "Oh, yea, Yami and his brother will be here too." Seto told him.

They all got there and when their siblings saw each other, something clicked and they all started to play together.

Seto had called Ishizu and asked "if she and Dr. Faust could also be there" and they finally arrived in time to see how well the little ones were doing.

"They seem to know that they are alike" Ishizu said, and Faust agreed.

Marie, Seto's head chief was walking towards the kitchen when she was surrounded by five little people. "Hello" she said.

Mokie pointed to her and he smiled and that made Seto blink back tears. "How would all of you like some cookies" she asked them. They went with her and Ishizu said "she would follow to see how they did."

"Maybe this idea is going to work" Bakura said.

"You will never know unless you give them a chance." Faust said.

Bakura looke directly at Faust and asked "what the hell do you know what we or they are feeling?"

"You aren't the only ones in this world who has a brother or sister who has problems, my sister who is nineteen now wasn't any different from yours. I found a school in England and when she started going there which was hard on me to let her out of my sight, well she started laughing and interacting with others like herself and she started learning and now she is in College and she wants to be a teacher of children with learning disabilities. Now she would be where she is now if I didn't give her that chance." Faust told them.

"God, its so damn hard to let him go, because I'm so afraid that he will get hurt and I can't stand the thought of him getting worse then he is now, but I guess you're right and I have to at least let him try." Bakura said.

The men talked about things that really bothered them, like being afraid that if they got involved with someone would that someone like their siblings. Faust again told them "you need to have a life too and it will be hard at first but then as you see them start to learn and have fun it will be easier for you to at least try to get on with your lives. They all agreed to try.

As they talked they noticed that the little ones hadn't come back from the kitchen and they went to see what was going on.

As they all stood looking into the kitchen they all wiped tears from their eyes. There in the kitchen were their siblings and they were all helping Marie and Ishizu make cookies and they were all laughing.

Then all of a sudden Mokie said "Seto" and Seto nearly passed out. That was the first time he had spoken anything and Marie went over to Seto and held him in her arms and let him cry.

"He spoke" Seto whispered to her and she smiled at him. "Come and help" us Ishizu said and the brothers went into the kitchen and helped their siblings make cookies. It was the most fun any of them had in a very long time.

It was time for everyone to leave, but the little ones wanted to stay.

Marie stepped forward and said, "if you want to come back sometime and have cookies with Mokie, then you all have to mind what your brothers tell you." This got the kids attention and they all went to their brothers and each brother said "that they could come back they left."

"How did you do it?" Ishizu asked Marie.

"I don't know she said. Maybe I have a special way with them. Mokie is always hanging around here and I get him to mind just by giving him suggestions and if he likes it he will mind. Only once he didn't and that got him in a lot of trouble."

"What did he do?" Ishizu asked her.

"He went outside without Seto's permission and he nearly found a way off the Estate. He got his things taken away for a week and that was a trying time for everyone, but it was harder on Seto. He is a very strong young man, but there are times when I can see that he is going to fall apart, that is when I step in and take Mokie for awhile so that Seto can get himself together." Marie said.

" Would you be willing to help the others find ways to reach their siblings?" Ishizu asked Marie.

"I would love to try" she said.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Ishizu suggested that "each of them should bring their siblings to have them tested to how much they could do."

"Why" Seto asked her.

"I know of a school for children who have emotional and behavioral problems and maybe they could learn more at this school." Ishizu told him.

"All of the brothers agreed to try it, but if anyone of the little ones became frightened we take them home immediately." Agreed Ishizu said.

Ishizu had three young women that were very good with children who had emotional problems and they were there when Ishizu did the testing.

The young men knew two of them that was Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine. The third was Victoria Shaw and she was the shortest of the three.

When the young ones saw the three young women they didn't know if they liked them or not.

It wasn't until Victoria started reading "Winnie the Pooh" out loud and making voices for each of the characters did the young ones start to laugh and they all went over and sat on the floor and they all quieted down and listened.

When the brothers saw this they were all surprised but very glad.

Seto went over to Ishizu and asked "if that woman would be teaching at the school?"

"Ishizu said yes, all three of them are and they are very good at what they do."

When all the testing was done and she evaluated each young boy, Ishizu found out that each one had the potential of learning and she was very optimistic and when she told the brothers that, they all got kind of teary eyed.

"Each of the boys did have the ability to learn but just at different levels and as she told the brothers, she also told them that the young ones could learn if they wanted to let them come to the school."

Seto, Joey, Yami, Marik and Bakura talked it over and they all agreed to let their brothers and sister have the chance to at least try and when they told Ishizu she nearly cried tears of joy. "Let me introduce you to our three teachers" she told them.

As Ishizu introduced Tea, Mai and Victoria to the brothers, she also told them that there were five other women that would be helping too. Joey asked "if she would be here also?" Ishizu told him "yes I will, you see this school is the one that Faust and I started when we realized that there wasn't any school that specialized in helping children with learning and emotional problems.

Bakura asked "do we have the right to come a see how our brothers and sister are doing?"

Ishizu smiled at him and she went over and gave him a hug and then she told all of them "any of you can come here anytime and see how your brothers or sister are doing, in fact we want more parents or siblings to become involved in their development, so any of you come and see how they are doing. So that following Monday morning all of them had their siblings ready and they brought them to the school and their new lives began.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Seto and Mokie got home that afternoon, Marie noticed that Seto was really upset about something and she gave Mokie some milk and cookies and she then asked Seto "son, what is wrong?" Seto looked at the woman who meant more to him then anyone except his brother and with tears in his eyes he told her "they say that Mokie has the potential to learn and I'm happy for him but what if something happens and he's scared" he couldn't go on because he started crying.

Marie took him into her arms and whispered "listen I've seen things in that little boy and he is smarter then you or anyone really knows. He will sit and stare at something and then he will try and try till he accomplishes what he is trying to do. I understand your fears, but if you don't give him this chance then you will never know if he could do it at all. I will always be here if you need me and believe me when I say, he will be just fine." Seto held onto Marie and she let him cry then he lifted his head and kissed her cheek and she wiped the tears from his face. "He's so damn lucky to have you for a brother." She whispered to Seto.

They other young men were all wrestling with the same doubts but as Joey watched his sister try to sound out the words in her favorite book, he realized that she had the right to be able to read to herself and he was going to make sure that she got that chance.

Yami was sitting on the couch holding Yugi as they watched Peter Pan and all of a sudden Yugi said "me fly?" Yami nearly threw his brother across the room. Yugi had never spoken a word till Ishizu and the teachers had been testing him and the others and right then and there Yami decided that his brother was going to get his chance to be happy and be able to learn. As he held Yugi, Yami started to cry softly and Yugi looked up at his brother and wiped away a tear and then he did something that really make Yami's heart swell, Yugi kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "You are going to learn and have the time of your live." He whispered to Yugi.

Bakura and Marik, well they moved in together because their brothers got along with each other and it helped save money. As they watched their brothers playing with some of the toys that Ishizu and the teachers said for them to get they realized that just maybe their brothers would learn and be able to have a life. "He's going to get every chance that I can give him." Bakura said to Marik and then Ryou ran over and showed his brother the picture that he drew and that's all it took. Bakura picked up Ryou and held him and he started to cry.

Marik went over to Malik and he sat down on the floor next to his brother and with tears in his eyes he too realized that somehow the teachers and Ishizu had reached inside of the little ones and opened a door for them to learn and he swore to "Ra" that Malik would be able to learn and he would be there to help him. As he looked over at Bakura their eyes met and they knew then that something more then friendship was happening between them and they smiled at each other.

Monday morning Seto and Mokie, Joey and Serenity, Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik were at the school and when Ishizu saw them she wanted to cry out loud. She was so damn proud of the brothers for having the strength to let their siblings leave them and come here where together with all the teachers their brothers and sister would be able to start learning things that would open new doors to all of them.

As the young ones ran into the classroom, Ishizu stood with their brothers and she whispered "thank all of you for letting them get the chance to better their lives." She brought then to a room with a two-way mirror and she said "we can watch and see how they inter act with the other children." As they watched they realized that they had all made the right decision, even though it was the hardest thing any of them ever had to do.

Finally they all knew that their siblings would be just fine and they all left. Seto suggested "why don't we all go get some coffee?" They all said "that they would love to." And so the next step in their journey had begun. It was the biggest step that anyone of them ever had to take and it was the scariest too.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up.. Serenity asks a question..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Everyday at school, Mrs. Sanders would get out the attendance book and call all the children's names and ask them to stand. As she would say their names the other children would say "hi" and it would make each of them feel special because everyone would know who the were. Today they would be learning their A B C's.

There were twenty five children in the class and each teacher would have five children in their group. They would each have all the children in their groups repeat the alphabet and when they got it right the teachers would say "Yes!" and the children would clap.

After about one hour they let the children go outside and they would show them how to bounce a ball or swing on the swings or slide down the slide. Mai got out a jump rope and laid it on the ground and she had one child hold the other end and they would move the rope on the ground and each child would try to jump over the rope. At first they didn't know what she wanted so she showed them and then they all tried and when the did it she would clap her hands and cheer.

When they went inside for snacks, Serenity went over to Mai and she pointed to her breasts and asked "what they are?" Mai at first didn't understand then when Serenity touched her breasts she understood and she took her aside and said "they are my breast and someday you and every young girl will get some too." That seemed to curb her curiosity and Serenity went over and ate her snacks.

Mai made a point of letting Ishizu know what happened and when she told her Ishizu wanted to laugh out loud, but she said "they all are going to get curious and we need to tell their brothers and parents to expect questions and soon."

When the Joey came to get Serenity, Ishizu asked if she could talk to him. "What about?" He asked. She told him what his sister had asked Mai and he turned three shades of red and tried to apologize but as Ishizu said "your sister is going to be asking questions as will the other young ones and you and their parents and brothers will have to know what to tell them."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "how do I tell her when I don't even understand the female body myself?" Ishizu smiled at him and she said "listen when and if the questions come just let me know and I will help you tell your sister." Joey then said "thanks" and got his sister and went home.

Serenity was so excited and she told him her alphabet and he praised her when she was through. That evening after she had gone to bed, Joey laid in his bed and prayed that he would be able to be the kind of brother that would be able to talk to her about anything.

Each young one came home and they all told their brothers the alphabet and they all cheered and praised them. That is when they all knew that what they were doing was the right thing.

As the days passed into weeks then months, the children did progress and soon they were able to print their names and even read a little. Today is the last day of school for the year. It would soon be summer and the teachers thought that it would be a good idea to have a party for the children. Notes were sent home with each child letting the families know and asking if the families could attend.

Ishizu and the other teachers decorated the classroom with lots of bright colors and they even got little gifts for all the children. All the children and their families were in attendance and it was a day to remember.

Each child had a special surprise for their families. As Ishizu would call the child's name he or she would come to the front of the room and they would all recite a small poem that they had learned. Soon it was time for Ryou and he walked up to the front and he said "me love my brother." Bakura couldn't stop smiling and tears ran down his face as he held his brother in his arms and he said "I love you too."

It was Malik's turn and he said "my name is Malik and me smart." Well that did Marik in for sure and he started crying and he proudly stood up and said "yes you are."

When Mokuba went up to the front of the class he looked at Seto and he said "my brother is the best." Seto stood up and he said "I'm so proud of you" and he gave Mokie a big hug and kiss.

Serenity then walked up to the front and she said "Joey I am smart like you said." This caused Joey to cry tears of joy and love and he said "yes you are."

When each child was done the teachers all stood up Ishizu said "we are so proud of each and everyone of our students. They have all shown us that no matter what never give up just keep on trying and soon you will get done. I am very proud of all of our teachers and we will see all of you in September and all of you have a great summer."

When she got done Bakura stood up and he started clapping and soon all the brothers and other parents joined him. "You are all angels in my book and if it weren't for this school, well my brother wouldn't be where he is now. Thank each and everyone of you for having been here teaching."

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up.. Summertime fun...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today is the first day of the summer break for all the children and most of the families are going away for vacation, but as for Seto, Joey, Yami, Bakura and Marik well they all have to work and they will need someone to watch their siblings. Marie came to the rescue by offering to watch all the children till their brothers got home from work.

Marie talked to Ishizu and asked for some help on having things for the young ones to do the days that she was taking care of them. Ishizu sent Mai, Tea and Victoria over to Seto's with some things for Marie to use and they even offered to help her if she would like them to? Marie talked to Seto and he told her that if she wanted she could have them over too. So with the help of the three of the teachers, Marie had things for each one of the young ones to do.

Joey brought Serenity over and Marie took her to the kitchen and gave her some breakfast. Soon Bakura, Marik and Yami brought over Ryou, Malik and Yugi over and all of the kids were eating breakfast. They all thanked Marie for watching their brothers and sister. Marie loved having the little ones there. It was around eight that Mai, Tea and Victoria got there and when the kids saw them they squealed and ran to them. Mai told them that they were there to help Marie. As the day progressed the kids were having fun learning and not even knowing that they were. Around eleven Mokie wanted to go swimming and Marie asked the others if they could swim. Serenity said that she could but Yugi, Ryou and Malik couldn't but with the help from Mai, Tea and Victoria the kids had fun learning to swim.

Yugi asked Serenity why she had to wear that, he pointed to her bathing suit and what she told him had the women laughing. Serenity looked at Yugi and said "because I have breasts and you can't see them." Yugi said "oh" and they went back to having fun. When it was lunch time they helped fix their own lunch and then they were so tired from having all that fun that they were all ready for a nap. While they were sleeping Marie, Mai Tea and Victoria were sitting around talking and that is when Mai let it slip that she liked Joey. Tea smiled at her and then she said that she liked Yami and so Victoria confessed that she liked Seto. None of the ladies knew that the guys were standing in the doorway and when they heard this the guys walked back quietly and went to sit down.

What they didn't hear was that the ladies then said that they couldn't let them know because it would jeopardize their teaching at the school and that's one thing that they would do. Marie smiled to herself and she thought they can talk but the heart knows better. The kids woke up and found their brothers and when the women heard their laughter they were all embarrassed that just maybe the guys had heard what they were talking about. Marie told them not to worry that they guys were all gentlemen and would be gracious not to bring it up in front of the young ones.

The days passed into weeks and then into months and soon it was time for school to begin. All the kids were ready to go back to school and they nearly drove their brothers crazy with all the question about when do we go back. Ishizu was very pleased when Seto told her that the young women was a valuable help to Marie over the summer and that he and the others had nothing but praise for them. Then the first day of school arrived and all of the children were there early and Ishizu and the other teachers had to laugh when they came and found all of them there.

Everyday the children were learning more and more and soon they were surprising the teachers because they wanted to know more and more. Each child advanced at their own level and when it was time for a child to reach another level they teachers would give them a different colored star. It was about half way through the school year when Ishizu had conferences with the parents and brothers to keep them informed on the progress of their children, brothers and sister. When she spoke to the individual parent or brother there was pride in her voice because that child had accomplished more then they ever expected them to.

When she spoke to Bakura and Marik about Ryou and Malik she smiled at the brothers and told them "your brothers are so very gifted and they are reaching for the moon and before to long they will reach their goals. This made both Bakura and Marik almost cry because they were so proud of their brothers.

She spoke to Yami and Seto and told them that Yugi and Mokie had come a long way and the progress they've made is astonishing. Each young boy is on their way to advancing to the next level and soon they will have reached all the way to the top. Seto and Yami were so proud of Yugi and Mokie because when they first came to the school neither of them would talk and now they are reading first grade books and their brothers never thought that it would ever happen.

Serenity had a special place in Ishizu's heart, because she use to be the same way that Serenity was and if it wasn't for her big brother having the conviction to find someone to help her she wouldn't have accomplished anything and would never be where she was today. As she told Joey "your sister is astonishing and she is reading more and more books everyday. She is even reading books at the third grade level and in time she will exceed even our expectations. Joey sat there listening and he was crying because his sister was going to be someone and he was so damn glad that he met Ishizu and the other teachers because of what they did for each child was out of this world.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Time for graduation...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today is a very important day in the lives of all children because they were all graduating from our small school. There would be a small ceremony in which all the parents and guardians were invited to attend.

As all the parents and guardians were seated and the children were backstage waiting to perform a little act for them, Serenity was getting nervous because she had to say a speech in front of her brother and the others. Mai went over and told her "honey you'll do just fine" and Serenity wrapped her arms around her and asked "will you stay with me in case I can't remember what words to say?" Mai kissed her and said "you bet I will."

Ishizu came out from behind the small curtain and she said "Welcome everyone to our first and last little play and I want to thank each and everyone of you for believing in your children and allowing them to attend this school so that they could have the chance to expand their minds and learn things that some people would of believed they could do. So to begin our little play Serenity Wheeler will recite a poem that she and the other children wrote."

The curtain went up and there at a podium was Serenity with Mai Valentine standing behind her. Serenity said that our Poem is called "We did it."

When we first came here scared and not knowing anything at all

All of you believed that we had the right to try and succeed

We worked long and hard and sometimes were failed just to try again

So now we are here today to show the world that even with the problems we all had we did the best we could do

And now we are graduating and (the rest of the class stood up and they all joined her) WE DID IT!!!!

When she was done everyone stood up and cheered and clapped for all of the children. Joey ran up to his sister and gave her a big hug and he looked at Mai who had tears in her eyes and he said "thank you for being here for her." Mai nodded that she understood. Joey went back and sat down and the other children all one by one stood up in front of their parents and guardians and did little skits and when they were done the place rocked with the sounds of cheering and clapping.

Ishizu then called out their names one by one and each child received a plaque saying that they had graduated from Domino's Special School. There wasn't a dry eye in the place as each child proudly accepted their plaques. After the ceremony there was snacks and cake backed by Marie, who was also there and damn proud of each child.

When they had graduated they were all going to be going to Domino Elementary School and there the Principal Maximillion Pegasus was proud to have them attend this school. As they got older and had graduated from that school, many of them went on to High School and even onto College where they showed the world that even with a learning disability anything is possible.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, The Female Pharaoh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
